Eggman's Revenge
by supersweetkissez
Summary: Eggman makes another new invention and he wants to kill Sonic with it. But the new invention is the smartest and most deadly Eggman has ever thought of!
1. Tails

(Disclaimer!) I do not own Sonic or any of its characters and etc., (DUH!) but I own everything else that is not sonic. Also, I got a whole lot of ideas from other people's stories so if you see your idea in my story, be proud, because "imitation is the most sincere form of flattering!"

(Note:) I hope my very first story that I didn't tear up in the middle of writing it (lol) is ok and good enough for readers to survive through. Please review it and leave comments, and please don't send me angry letters, constructive criticism please!!!

----------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Miles "Tails" Prower

It was a hot summer day at Station Square, just a few weeks after Sonic had once again defeated the evil Dr. Eggman and rescued the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic sat all by himself on a bench at the park, licking his giant double chocolate ice cream absent-mindedly. He sat under the welcoming shade of a giant oak tree and daydreamed while eating. Back at Station Square, groups of people were laughing and eating ice cream and just having fun, while the water park was crowded with excited little kids. But Sonic was tired, but sleeping for two days straight, he was still tired but just could not sleep. He decided to "recover" at the park because he was getting restless from inactivity due to his tiredness.

Knuckles the echidna sat in front of the Master Emerald, also daydreaming. A dot flew west across the sky, but it was also growing bigger. He lazily watched it as it got bigger and bigger. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he leapt to his feet with a gasp. The dot was not a bird, like he thought it was, but it was his friend Tails with a Chaos Emerald! And he took it without Knuckles, the guardian of the Chaos Emerald's, permission! Knuckles ran toward Tails and jumped off the floating Angel Island and glided toward him.

"Tails! What are you doing with the Chaos Emerald?" Knuckles yelled at Tails.

"Nothing!" Tails shouted hurriedly at him and flew a bit quicker to get away from the echidna. Knuckles glided faster to keep up with him.

"Har har. Do you expect me to believe that? Now give me back the Chaos Emerald or you can tell what you're going to do with that!" Knuckles demanded.

"I already told you! I'm doing nothing!" Tails shrieked shrilly. Knuckles, angry, tried to grab the emerald from him, but Tails dodged him by flying higher. When Knuckles was behind him, Tails used his heel togive a savage kick to Knuckles' skull. Then, he pulled a dart from his belt and threw it into Knuckles' leg. The last thing Knuckles saw before fainting was Tails' triumphant grin, but his eyes looked troubled. Knuckles remembered no more because his eyes closed and he was unconscious. He fell through the clouds and plummeted toward earth with the dart still in his leg.

----------------------------------------------

Sonic was just starting to eat his cone when he noticed the dot in the sky. It must be Knuckles, he thought. The dot grew bigger and Sonic stood up. Something was wrong. As Knuckles got closer and closer, Sonic saw that he was unconscious. He panicked. What was he going to do? Knuckles was falling from who knows how great a height and if Sonic tried to catch him, his arms would be crushed from Knuckles' weight. But he didn't need to trouble himself deciding because just then, with a sickening thud, Knuckles crashed onto the ground.

"No!" Sonic cried as he ran to Knuckles' side. He checked his pulse. What a relief, he thought, Knuckles is still alive. But just barely. He checked all over Knuckles' body. Lots of bruises and only a broken arm, but there wasn't any visible head damage.

"Geez, just how hard is Knucklehead's head?" Sonic said to himself, laughing humorlessly. Sonic slung Knuckles' body over his shoulder ran to the hospital after stuffing the last of his ice cream cone into his mouth. When he stopped on a bench to rest, he noticed the dart. It was small and thin, but its middle was wide and clear and held a vile-looking purple liquid that was slowly flowing into Knuckles.

"Eggman," Sonic hissed with rage as he jerked the dart out his leg, "I can tell when you have done something." Sonic pocketed the dart for safe-keeping and carried Knuckles to the hospital. His face was a mask of fury, but adventure was in his eyes.

----------------------------------------------

Note: I think that was really short. I'll try to make the next one longer


	2. Eggman's Plan

Disclaimer: Me no own sonic anda me no own other sonic characters too. Me do own unsonic things!

* * *

Chapter Two: Knuckles

Sonic sat outside Knuckles' room, room 272, waiting. First, he sat on the chair and waited. Later, he started to tap his foot and look at his watch impatiently. Then he amused himself be staring at the doctors in the eye and making them avoid his gaze. Fortunately for the doctors, Sonic fell asleep soon from boredom. A few hours later in the evening, a loud moan came from Knuckles' room and startled him out of sleep.

Sonic opened the door and peered in through a crack. Knuckles was lying straight on his back and staring unblinkingly at the ceiling. Sonic opened the door wider and tiptoed in. Knuckles still didn't move.

"Hey Knuckles, you're awake!" said Sonic. Knuckles still just lay there, but he turned his head stared with his purple eyes at Sonic. Sonic, tasting his own medicine, looked away.

"Hello?" said Sonic, waving his hand in front of Knuckles' eyes, "Is anybody home?" Knuckles suddenly jerked his head forward and bit savagely at Sonic's fingers. Sonic screamed in agony and leapt away from the wild echidna, his finger bit to the bone. Knuckles jumped out of bed and landed on all fours, snarling. He jumped at Sonic and punched him with his massive fists. Sonic instantly was out cold and fell like a potato sack. Knuckles smashed a glass window and leaped away.

* * *

On an island, far out in the sea…

"Yes!" Eggman shouted, pumping his fist into the air. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I am such a genius! It worked!" Gleefully he spun his chair around.

"What is it, o great and evil lord?" said a voice behind him.

"My invention, my friend Tails, though only three quarters of it was injected, it still worked! I didn't think it would work, but once again, my geniousness reigns supreme!" said Eggman, who stopped spinning and was once again was concentrating on his computer with his back turned to him. Tails wondered if "geniusness" was a word, but he walked beside Eggman anyways. Eggman started to do what he loved best: explaining his inventions and ingenuity. "You see, Tails, my purple mind-control liquid is no ordinary injection. Not only can it be stored in one of my special darts and be used as a throwing weapon, it does one thing that is very, very horrible."

Eggman put his arm around Tails' shoulders and drew him in close and said in a soft and dangerous whisper, "My injection gives me complete control of your movements and expressions. I control every one of your movements all the time, 365 days a year, 366 days in a leap year. I control everything, everything except for your eyes. Unlike other mind-control devices, mine keeps you conscious of your movements. You still see with your eyes, hear with your hears, and keep a memory and be able to think. But your body moves all on its own. It provides the agony of watching yourself hurt friends and innocent people and not being able to do anything about it. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman suddenly burst out into an evil laughter. Seeing that Eggman wasn't going to anything more (except laugh), Tails bowed and said, "I shall leave." Eggman only laughed harder at Tails' face, his face unexpressive, but his eyes were burning with fury and hatred.

Eggman paused briefly in his laughter to shout "Go to the dungeon!" and then burst into laughter again. "Your wish is my command," said Tails inexpressively and turned and left. Eggman stopped laughing abruptly and sat back down on his chair. He looked at his three screens on Knuckles: one birds' eye view, one from Knuckles' point of view, and one from third person point of view. "Blast these dumb microchips in the mind-control liquid. I hate how they have to recharge from midnight until 1 in the morning because in that one hour, they are free. Grr…I gotta find a way to let them charge instantaneously."

Eggman turned back to the screen. Knuckles had just jumped out of the window. Eggman pushed a red button that read "Return to Island". Knuckles started gliding in the direction of the island as if he had always been going there, even though Knuckles had never been there himself. It would be another couple hours before he would reach the island and do something useful for Dr. Eggman. He yawned and looked at his watch, "What! It's already nine o'clock? Oh well, time flies when you're having fun! Eggman sat back in his chair and watched Knuckles glide across the ocean. "When I have Knuckles with me, he shall team up with Tails and capture Sonic, and then I shall have control over him and the chaos emeralds! And then, my quest for world domination shall be successful without the annoying "superheroes" in the way! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman laughed a classic villain laugh.

* * *

"Do you think he's all right?"

"I don't know, but just look at his face!"

Sonic slowly opened his eye and the swirling room slowly came to focus. He saw Amy, Cream, and Rogue standing over him. note how I said "eye" and not "eyes" Slowly, he touched his other eye and felt a huge lump that kept his eye swollen shut.

"Agrfa…" he moaned, "I don't feel great."

"Yeah probably," said Rouge sarcastically.

"Since when were you interested in my well-being?"

"I'm not, I just want to rescue Knuckles."

Sonic sat up straight suddenly. "Rescue Knuckles? What do you mean 'rescue' Knuckles? That mental echidna nearly killed me!"

Amy pushed him back down and said gently, "No, we think Knuckles has been behaving oddly the last few hours Sonic snorts. Punching you and then flying out the window toward some odd destination is just not like him."

Cream says, "Tails has been gone for a long time, and I don't see him a lot anymore. Whenever I call him, he's always either not home or he says he's too busy to go out with me. He won't tell me what's up."

Rouge says, "The ceiling is up, but sometimes it's the sky."

"Eggman must be behind this somehow. Tails and Knuckles are my closest friends, he must be trying to set a trap or something by bribing them to do whatever his evil plans are," says Sonic.

"Great, so now what do we do?" says Rouge.

"Umm…" says Sonic.

"Uh…" says Cream.

"Hmm…" says Amy.

* * *

One hour later…

"I don't know actually," admits Sonic.

"Oh really? That's what I was thinking an hour ago! We have so much in common!" exclaims Amy.

"Let's think some more," suggests Cream.

"Oh I got an idea!" shouts Rouge excitedly.

"What!" shouts Cream, Amy, and Sonic even more excitedly.

"CHICKENBUTT! Sorry, I had to say that. All right, gang, here's the plan…" says Rouge.

The moonlight shined outside and every window was dark for everybody was asleep. All except for the hospital room 272, which still had its light turned on with three people listening to another person. What they were saying, Eggman didn't know because he didn't have a spy there. But he will soon so that he could have someone spying on Sonic. Then, he could finally have a good night's sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the slow update, I was too busy with homework and other stuff. Also, I might not update for a while because I still need to think what Rouge's plan will be. heehee 


End file.
